Book One: Journey of Regeneration
by MurdocsAngel
Summary: AU After Desians kill Dirk, Lloyd is raised by a young healer. How will this effect the outcome of the journey?


Book One: Journey of Regeneration

Summary: AU After Desians kill Dirk, Lloyd is raised by a young healer. How will this effect the outcome of the journey?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or related characters. Original characters I created, can be used, though it's nice to be given a heads up.

Prologue

Lloyd Irving stood with his back pressed against a tree, his brown eyes sparkling in merriment as he watched his dog running around in circles. The wolf-like beast was taller than he was and looked like no dog, with green splotched white fur and large wing-like ears, but was squealing in terror and running from a rabbit of all things. All the dog had to do was bat it aside with one of those huge paws...

"Lloyd, pay attention please."

The twelve year old turned a guilty glance towards the patient gentle voice and gave a small apologetic smile. "Sorry, Ian. This part's just so boring."

The older man smiled wryly as he ran a hand through his red, unruly hair. "If you want to learn how to care for animals, you have to learn even the 'boring' bits."

Lloyd scuffed the toe of his boot against the ground, making a small indention in the soft, fertile dirt. "I know...but...

"But me no 'buts'," Ian admonished folding his arms across his chest and attempting a stern look. It was difficult in the face of abject dejection the boy projected with his head bent and shoulders slumped. Lloyd wanted to learn, Ian could tell. He'd been helping him with birthing and other exciting aspects of veterinary work for five years. The boy was just easily distracted, especially if he found something uninteresting or boring.

"I'm sure that making little charms and things isn't all fun," he said, replacing sternness with a smile. "Come on, tell me the truth now."

Lloyd looked up, reaching up to scratch his head as he thought about this. "Yeah, I guess so. I remember once, Dad wouldn't let me play with Noishe until I learned about malleability and stuff."

Ian looked at the boy, and, after a moment's thought, said, "Tell you what. If you pay attention and get everything right when I test you later, I'll let you ride Illerna."

Illerna was a transport dragon, one of the rare few with wings that could be tamed, and of an even rarer breed that had six appendages: powerful rear legs, two front 'arms' and a pair of wings, making it the most useful of the transporters. But for Lloyd, as Ian knew, it was a chance to fly. How many times had he sat listening as the boy regaled him with tales of flight with an angel in his dreams?

Stifling a smile as Lloyd let out a whoop of excitement, Ian tried stern again, "Yes, but you have to pay attention."

Lloyd nodded eagerly and plopped down cross-legged where he stood and pulled out the notebook and pencil his father always made sure he had when going on these excursions. Now, Ian did smile as he continued his lecture on the different domesticated animals of Sylvarant, and the ones in particular that Lloyd would come into contact with day to day.

And hopefully one day soon he'd be able to see all the rest, because Ian planned on asking permission to take him on as an apprentice.

The lesson continued, punctuated by the occasional crashes, hisses and whimpers as Noishe continued trying to escape the evil tiny rabbit. Then, as Lloyd was repeating what he'd heard, the dog crashed into him and tried to hide in his lap.

"Gah!" Lloyd cried out as two hundred pounds of dog cowered on top of him, "Noishe! I can't breath!"

The dog whined piteously and buried his muzzle into Lloyd's shoulder, trembling from nose to tail as the rabbit hopped ever closer. Rolling his eyes, Ian stepped forward and picked the monster up by the scruff of its neck and hind legs, preventing it from scratching, kicking or biting.

"Go on, Noishe, go home. The beast is contained for now." Had Ian not known any better, he would have thought the creature gave him a relieved look before jumping lightly off Lloyd and taking off in the direction of the cabin where the boy and his father lived. Shaking his head, he offered Lloyd a hand up.

As Lloyd was helped to his feet, he scowled in the direction the dog went, rubbing his chest and taking in deep breaths. "Stupid dog," he muttered, "It was just a rabbit. And he's _bigger_ than me, what'd he think I could do that he couldn't?"

Ian just shrugged and shook his head again. "You're his family; he relates to you and relies upon you to offer security, like any other dog."

"Yeah, I know. It's just annoying sometimes." Lloyd dropped his hand to his side and sighed. "Why's he so afraid of monsters anyway?"

"There could be many reasons," Ian responded, "all you can do is reassure him that he's not going to be hurt." In fact, Ian wasn't certain the beast was even a dog, though Lloyd insisted with his "It looks like a dog or a wolf, but it's too friendly, sounds like a dog or a wolf (again, too friendly), and so it must be a dog or a wolf, and since Noishe is too friendly to be a wolf, he has to be a dog."

It was hard to argue with that logic, and even with all Ian's extensive knowledge of the bestiary of Sylvarant, he had no idea what Noishe could be. For a while, he had toyed with the idea that he might be a summon spirit of some sort, but there were no records of a green and white dog in that material, and so he just went along with Lloyd's theory until a better one presented itself.

"All right," Lloyd said, and began walking back home.

Ian easily fell into step beside him. "So, how are things in Iselia since I've been gone?" Ian was one of the only veterinarians in the world, and as such traveled between the main cities and villages offering his services throughout the year.

"Um, pretty much the same as always. Colette's allowed to attend regular school now."

"The Chosen?" Ian started in surprise, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the easy way the youngster imparted that knowledge. "And what did you have to do with this change of events?"

"N..nothing."

"What's that dwarven vow again?"

Lloyd sighed. "Lying is the first step on the path to thievery," he recited wearily, then frowned. "All I did was sneak into the chapel to give her a birthday present, and Phaidra decided she'd be better off attending regular school. Oh, and we're getting a new teacher."

Slapping his hand across his face, Ian groaned. "Another one?" He asked, looking hard at the boy, "Honestly, Professor Aaron, was one of the best Palmacosta academy had to offer."

"Oh no, he left almost right after you did, this was another one," Lloyd said, as if thinking this would reassure.

"Another...how many teachers have there been this past year?"

"Six."

"Oh Lloyd..."

"I can't help it if they don't like my questions," Lloyd said defensively, "I just want to know things is all..."

"And you don't want to know other things."

"History is so boooring." They walked on in silence as Ian shook his head. Then, just before they reached the little clearing where the cabin was at, Lloyd peeked over at Ian. "Are you mad at me? Am I still going to get to ride Illerna?"

"Yes, Lloyd, I am angry at you and yes, you are still going to get to ride Illerna, but," Ian stopped Lloyd and put his hands on his shoulder, giving him a serious look, "I want you to promise me you'll at least try with this new teacher." If Lloyd were going to be his apprentice, he'd have to learn how to keep his council, even when he was bored.

"But you're the only teacher that doesn't make things boring," Lloyd protested, then sighed as Ian kept looking at him. "All right, I promise. But I can't promise I won't fall asleep if it gets too boring." He added the last with a defiant look.

"Fair enough," Ian agreed, recalling times when he'd been unable to stay awake during a particularly dry lecture. "Now, last one to the house is a rotten apple gel." And before Lloyd could react, he took off running.

The boy caught up with him at the house, panting and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You cheated!"

"Ha, never said it would be a _fair_ race, now did I?"

Lloyd stuck out his tongue, then walked over to the side of the flower covered house where Noishe waited patiently in his pen, to check on his dog. Ian shook his head as he pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Good lesson?" Lloyd's father, a dwarf, stood at the table that took up nearly the whole lower floor of the cabin. Five years ago, when Ian had first discovered that a dwarf lived so near Iselia, he had been shocked to find out that a dwarf was raising a human child. He had been even more shocked to see Noishe, and from that moment, the four of them had become fast friends.

"It's hard to keep his attention sometimes, especially if he's thinking about other things, but yes, Dirk, it was a good lesson."

Dirk nodded and continued setting the table. "I'm glad. I love the boy like he was my own, but sometimes I think he misses out on good human companionship."

Ian nodded and sat down in the chair the dwarf pointed out. "I heard about the teachers."

"Aye." Dirk gave a lofty sigh, "And Colette as well? As soon as he realized the girl was being isolated, he took it into his head to stop that from happening. Now, the two of them are thick as thieves."

Before Ian could respond, Lloyd bounded in, slammed the door behind him and took his own seat at the table. "I'm starving, Dad, what're we going to have for dinner?"

"Ah, mind your manners when we've got company Lloyd. And we're having Dwarven Pot luck Surprise."

"Ian's not company," the boy protested even as his eyes lit up at his favorite dish, "he's practically family."

Dirk clouted his son over the head affectionately before going on to serve the infamous stew of the dwarves. "That doesn't mean you can be impolite."

Smiling, Ian soaked up the banter and warmth as well as the excellent meal. The next afternoon, after he made his rounds in Iselia proper, he would ask Dirk about apprenticing Lloyd next year when he came through again.

Later, once the meal was finished, he sat with Lloyd on the terrace outside the boy's room. Neither of them talked; they simply gazed up at the stars that could be seen through the canopy of trees from the forest that surrounded the small house. It had become something of a ritual with the two of them, after the first night Dirk had offered to let Ian stay before going about his rounds in Iselia.

The night had been warm, and Ian had chosen to sleep outside on the terrace, so that he could be near Illerna, who at the time had just been a baby dragon and still needed the comfort of her 'parent'. Lloyd had had a nightmare about a monster killing his parents and then falling for what seemed like forever. The boy had walked out on the terrace and had told Ian that when he could see the stars, he wasn't scared anymore because it meant he was close to his father, his real father, and he remembered a good dream about flying high with an angel.

Ian had no family of his own, not since Desians had killed his parents and younger sister, and so, he had come to think of Dirk and Lloyd as something of a surrogate family. This little cabin in the woods felt more like home than the cold stone of his apartment in Asgard; a home that he returned to year after year. Had it not been for Lloyd, Ian would have stuck to his original schedule of every three years.

Somehow, in some way, the brown-eyed, brown-haired boy touched people and changed their lives. The Chosen, had Lloyd not interfered, would probably never have seen another human being aside from the church officials in charge of her training and preparation for the day of the oracle.

After a while, Lloyd stretched and yawned. "I'm gonna turn in now," he said, "should I go to the village with you tomorrow?"

Ian shook his head. "No, I want you to read your notes and study on what I taught you today. You can help out next year."

"Aww..."

"Remember your promise, Lloyd."

"Oh all right," the boy conceded ungraciously, but then grinned winningly, "just you remember _your_ promise."

"Hah! I haven't forgotten. At the end of the week, before I leave, I'll test you, but," the veterinarian held up a finger as Lloyd started to let out a whoop of excitement, "you do have to pass it."

"All right! I'll study every day!"

"Good, and once I'm gone, you'll go to the school in the village every day."

"Yeah, every day, and I'll try very hard not to fall asleep, even if the new teacher talks about boring history and stuff."

With one hand, Ian reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, mussing it up even more than it already had been, and punched him lightly in the shoulder with the other one. "I'll be checking up on you through letters to your father, so don't think you can slack off and I won't find out about it."

And, because he couldn't hold back any longer, added, "If you do keep your promise to learn in school, and Dirk gives his permission, I'll take you on as an apprentice when you turn thirteen."

Pausing in the act of trying to straighten out his hair again, Lloyd just stared for a long moment, long enough for Ian to get uncomfortable thinking that he'd said the wrong thing and had somehow offended.

"I-I'm sorry, if you don't want..."

"No! I do want to! I mean, it'd be so great to see the whole wide world!" Ian was enveloped in a bear hug. "Thanks Ian."

"Okay, okay...you can let go now..." Ian said, chuckling, "I still have to get your dad's permission. And I'm not going to ask until I get back tomorrow afternoon."

Lloyd let go, grinning widely, "I just know he'll say yes. He thinks you're a good teacher for me."

"I think he will too. Now, you go to bed, because in the morning you have to do those chores you skipped today in favor of the lesson."

Lloyd groaned, but went to bed without further protest.

&&&

The next day passed slowly, each minute dragging on until it pushed into the next. Iselia, though famous for its wines throughout the world, didn't have much in the way of animal life. A few outlying farms had some cows, but mostly there was just the one dog that seemed to be the entire village's property. The villagers were hunters; they took what they could from the forest and traded for the rest.

However, the techniques used on animals could mostly be used for humans as well, at least the ones that used healing spells. It was a common misunderstanding that healing was a form of magic; it wasn't. Healing arts were similar to fighting skills in that they used the same inner something to boost abilities. Magic, on the other hand, relied upon the ability to sense and use mana from the world around, an external rather than internal ability.

As Ian listened to the complaints of each of his patients, he let his mind wander freely, not really thinking about anything but just lightly touching on little things. Afterwards, as usual, unless there was something truly wrong with the person, he gave them a small 'nudge', and told them to get plenty of sleep.

Finally, the day drew to a close and he gently, but firmly set his last patient for the day on their way home.

As he gathered his herbs and other things, he thought he heard a noise. Frowning, he looked up and noticed a commotion at the south gate. _That's the direction Lloyd usually comes from_. Though it was too soon to jump to any conclusions, Ian couldn't stop his heart from racing in fear. Quickly shoving the rest of his things into the satchel he always carried, he ran over to the knot of villagers, and pushed his way through.

The mayor of Iselia was a large man, and though he pretended to worry about the people of Iselia, all he really worried about was his own safety and importance. To see him looking down on the short twelve year old with torn and bloody clothing and scared face with such loathing condescension set Ian's blood to boiling.

"What's going on here? Lloyd, what's wrong?" He asked, interrupting whatever the man had been about to say?

The boy trembled and looked up at him. "De..Desians attacked us! Please, my dad, he was hurt badly! Someone...please...?"

There was a collective gasp at the mention of those hated oppressors. There was a human ranch not far away from Iselia, and though the village had a non-aggression treaty with them, there was still the fear of an attack. Especially since they hid the Chosen one.

"Leave now, boy!" A man from somewhere in the back of the crowd yelled, "Before you lead them to us!"

"Are you mad?" someone else asked, "He's just a child."

"Child or not, if the Desians are after him, he's putting this village in danger!" A woman that Ian had just diagnosed as pregnant that day snarled.

Growling, Ian surged forward and took Lloyd's hand. "Is Noishe with you?" At the boy's nod, he pulled him along behind as he marched through the gate, tossing over his shoulder, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. If any one of you needed help, Dirk Irving would have been here in a heartbeat. If I'm not mistaken, he's fixed more than one leaking roof." Not stopping to see the affect his words had on the villagers, he put Lloyd on the back of the large dog that waited loyally outside the gate and then climbed up behind him, whistling a command for Illerna to return to the cabin.

If any Desians remained, they'd be torn asunder by sharp teeth and claws.

Noishe was fast, so fast that Ian had to shield his face against the wind of their passing, and soon he had them before the smoking remains of the house the dwarf had painstakingly taken care of for the last nine years. Swallowing, not daring to speak for fear he'd upset Lloyd, Ian slipped off Noishe's back and walked up to the collapsed building. He clutched the satchel like it was his only hope for sanity.

There, under a large beam of wood, lay Dirk. Carefully kneeling by the dwarf, Ian felt for a pulse, almost jumping when he groaned. "Ian..."

"Save your strength, Dirk," Ian cautioned, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to save him, "You just rest..."

"No...I gotta tell you...I gave it to him...but he doesn't know. Don't tell him...Keep him away from the Desians..."

At first Ian simply thought it was the delirium that sometimes took the dying, but then he remembered a conversation from a few years ago, about the truth behind Lloyd's mother's death and how Dirk had found the boy and his dog. And about the crystal jewel Dirk had called an ex-sphere she had left behind for her son.

"All right." Swallowing again, this time against a lump in his throat, "I promise. I won't tell him. I'll keep him safe."

Dirk let out a soft sigh, and the last thing he said before succumbing to the final sleep, Ian almost didn't catch. "Tell him, I love him...and that I'm proud and happy that he called me...Dad..."

After closing Dirk's eyes, Ian stood up and turned to face Lloyd. The boy was still sitting on Noishe, a miserable expression on his face. He seemed to already know, before Ian beckoned him over, and climbed slowly down from Noishe.

Tears streaked his dirty face, and he sniffled. "I...he told me to go...to get away...and to take this..." He showed Ian the jewel set in a backing of some material etched with angelic runes. "He...they were after key crests and he told them...he told them no, and they didn't like that...so they set fire to the...to the house. He found me...and gave me this...and he told me to run far away...and not to let them see me...and I did, but I didn't want to leave him all alone! So I went to get help...and...and...they wouldn't let me find you! They said I was...they just wouldn't let me!"

Ian held the boy as he sobbed, forcing all the anger at both the Desians and villagers out of his mind for the moment and concentrated on soothing. Later, he could do his own mourning, after he buried the dwarf. From what he could see, the monument to Lloyd's mother still stood, owing to Dirk's ability to work with stone. Fitting that he should be buried beside her.

And then, he'd take Lloyd with him. He was still too young to be left on his own, especially with the way the villagers had treated him. Plus, there was the promise he'd made Dirk. So long as there was a breath left in his body, he'd protect Lloyd from the Desians and anyone else who dared to harm him.

But for now, he simply held Lloyd and let the boy get all his sorrow out.


End file.
